The present invention relates generally to the art of pocket lighters, often referred to as "cigarette lighters." More particularly, the invention relates to an improved pocket lighter which is adapted to enhance its child resistance characteristics.
The domestic standards for child resistance of pocket lighters are set forth at 16 C.F.R., Part 1210. New lighters proposed for sale must be shown to satisfy the child resistance standards before the lighters can be sold in the United States. Manufacturers of pocket lighters have employed various techniques in an effort to comply with the child resistance standards.
In this regard, some lighters utilize a mechanism preventing the lighter's thumb button from being depressed unless a preliminary step is first taken. For example, it may be necessary to move a slider mechanism to a predetermined position before the thumb button can be depressed. While such techniques have worked generally well, there is a need in the art for additional novel constructions of pocket lighters.